


Shouldn't Have

by Witty_Whit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguing, Bottom Phil Coulson, Clint Barton Feels, Communication, Declarations Of Love, Fade to Black, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Phil Coulson Needs a Hug, Sweat, Talking, Top Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: Prompt: “I’ll be leaving as soon as the sun comes up.” (via. colormayfade’sprompt generator.)First time for Clint and Phil; Clint stupidly thinks it’s a mistake.





	Shouldn't Have

“We shouldn’t have done this,” Clint said gently, but firmly, as he rolled away from Phil. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he stared up at the ceiling in Phil’s office. He shrugged his shoulders and shifted deeper into the mattress. Phil’s pullout bed was surprisingly comfortable. He glanced over at the small window, but couldn’t only see darkness behind the shades. He should leave.

He didn’t want to leave.

As the sweat cooled on his body, he reached down for the sheet that had tangled around their feet. Phil said nothing as he helped Clint pull the sheet over their hips. Clint lay back again, this time his arm touched Phil’s. Neither of them moved.

That felt nice, and he didn’t want to leave.

After taking another deep breath, Clint said, as calmly as he could manage, “I’ll be leaving as soon as the sun comes up.” He hesitated, finally daring a glance at Coulson’s face. “I mean – if that’s okay with you.”

Softly, and yet clearly enough that Clint could easily hear it, Coulson said, without looking at Clint, “I’d like that, Barton.”

Clint half rolled toward Phil. “Are you serious right now, _sir!?_ ”

Phil finally looked over at Clint but said nothing, only raised an eyebrow.

Clint continued in a hiss, “' _Barton!?_ ’ After I was just fucking you into the mattress, you’d better be calling me Clint. You certainly had no problem screaming it five minutes ago.”

“I wasn’t screaming, _Barton_.”

“Bite me, _sir_.”

“If I can’t call you Barton, then what makes you think you can call me sir!?”

Clint flopped back down and glared at the ceiling. So much for afterglow.

A minute later, Phil said bitingly, “Besides you weren’t fucking me.”

Clint rolled his eyes but refrained from rolling over. “Oh really, Phil? I’m almost insulted.”

Phil cleared his throat and stated dryly, “You weren’t fucking me. You were making love to me.”

Clint stilled. Damn it. Phil wasn’t supposed to notice. It was just supposed to be an after-mission, adrenaline-fueled, get-it-out-of-our-system fuck. Stupid feelings.

Phil continued, “Maybe I’m not as experienced as you, but between all the foreplay, the soft kisses, the half hour you spent opening me up and pulling me apart, and the sweet nothings you were whispering into my neck as you slowly thrust in and out and in and out over and over again until I fell apart, well, that doesn’t seem like a fuck to me.”

Clint bit back a groan. Defensively, he tried to save some dignity. “They weren’t sweet nothings.”

“Oh really, Clint?” said Phil, tone softer than his words. “I seem to remember quite a few ‘you’re perfects’ and 'you feel so goods’ and 'just like that’ and darlings and sweethearts and babes. And I think I even remember a few 'I love yous.’ Tell me that isn’t love making.”

Clint squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, steeled himself, and bit the bullet. “Well, I’m sorry, Phil, but it’s true. I love you.”

Much to Clint’s surprise, Phil quickly rolled over until his upper body was draped across Clint’s, his face a scant two inches from his own. “I love you too,” Phil said, seriously and sincerely and earnestly.

Clint blinked in surprise.

Phil smiled softly.

Clint kissed him.

After several minutes of making up making out, Phil pulled back and said, “Here’s the plan. We’re going to sleep for a few hours since we did just get back from a forty hour mission, then were going to make love again, then were going to sneak out of here before morning shift starts and we scare people. Then back to my place, because I know mine is cleaner, and then we’ll sleep some more, eat takeout, watch stupid TV, maybe get around to actually fucking, then come in on Monday – scratch that, Tuesday; we deserve a day off.”

Clint smiled widely. “I love your plans. You’re so hot when you get all in charge.”

“'When I get all in charge?’ I’m always all in charge,” Phil protested, rolling off Clint and arranging their bodies so Clint’s arm was under Phil’s neck and Phil was only partially laying on Clint’s body.

“Yes, sir,” said Clint smartly, pulling Phil close.

“Isn’t that what started all this?” asked Phil. “No wait, that was when you said this was a bad idea.”

“I’m sorry, _sir_.”

Phil glared at Clint, at least until he noticed the playful smirk on Clint’s face. “I’m very sorry, sir.”

Phil eyes darkened, but he laid back down. “Sleep first, Barton, then we can deal with your authority _issues_ later.” 

They rested in silence for a few minutes, before Clint said, “Phil?”

Phil muttered something about not being surprised, but said clearly, “Yes, Clint?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally did it. I made a fanfic sideblog tumblr. [Fanatolliel](http://fanatolliel.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Come say hi.
> 
> Prompt me.


End file.
